Ancient Chinese Love Potion
by Lucca-Ace
Summary: Due to a mishap at the Nekohaten, Ryouga ended up taking the aphrodisiac intended for Ranma. Ranma, who has only recently come to terms with the fact that he's probably in love with the Lost Boy, helps him get over it. Lemon, PWP, M/M, Ranma/Ryouga.


So I wanted to try my hand at writing a little smut before I wrote it for my longer story. I figured, since Ranma was my first manga, it's only fitting that it should be my first smut, as well. Besides, there isn't enough Ranma/Ryouga out there. ^.^

* * *

><p>Ranma wasn't sure how to get himself out of this situation. Even worse, he didn't really want to. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay passive as Ryouga whined against him, writhing and bucking, fully erect and rubbing rhythmically along Ranma's hipbone. In his head, he cursed that hag for doing this to them.<p>

To distract himself from the overheated, writhing, willing, fucking beautiful body begging him for more, Ranma thought back to the start of this mess.

It had been a normal Tuesday, he supposed. Akane had been off taking classes at the local college while he helped Mr. Tendo with the classes. As had happened every class day since Ranma and Akane had broken it off, Soun had been doing his best to severely maim his best friend's son. And his father, in true Saotome Genma fashion, had been holding up signs while in panda form, cheering for the middle-aged man.

Ranma'd tried to explain that he and Akane simply didn't love each other anymore. He didn't, however, explain that part of the reason he realized that in the first place had been a couple of vivid wet dreams involving himself and his only 'friend' from middle school. His mother was going to kill him when she found out that her son was either bi or gay and in love with a guy.

And then that old shriveled monkey had assumed that the reason Ranma left Akane was because he was in love with Shampoo. When he denied it, she slipped some love/truth potion stuff (3,000 year old Chinese secret recipe) into his noodles, which she said would make him act on his love for Shampoo, but was really just a strong aphrodisiac. Of course, Ranma only found this out after Ryouga had come along and stolen his meal from him, claiming it his right after the Bread War that started their rivalry.

Ranma had watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as Ryouga blanched, turned red, reached out as though to touch Ranma's mouth, and then gasped, running away as fast as he could. When the old woman explained about the potion, Ranma ran after the Lost Boy. He found him sitting in a mud puddle as a black piglet and, despite loud squeals of protest, Ranma carried Ryouga back to the Tendo household, where he threw him into the perpetually warm bath kept for him and his dad.

After that, things became a little blurred, with Ryouga practically attacking Ranma and Ranma finding it hard to truly resist his attacker.

"Ranma," Ryouga whined, pressing in on him as closely as possible and reaching for the lump in the front of Ranma's pants.

"R-Ryouga, man, you have to stop this," Ranma tried to reason with him, pushing on the broad shoulders to try to dislodge him.

"I need it," Ryouga panted into Ranma's ear.

"Fuck," Ranma whispered breathily. This was too much. "Ryouga, listen, this isn't you. That old bag put some weird drug in the noodles you stole from me. You'll hate it if this happens." The naked body against him was getting harder to resist.

"Don't care," sharp teeth nibbled on Ranma's ear, prompting a stifled groan. "Want you."

"Dammit," Ranma growled, pushing Ryouga face first against the tiled wall. He pressed his still (thankfully) clothed body tightly against Ryouga's back, allowing his cock to grind against that perfect ass.

"Oh, gods, yes," Ryouga gasped, pushing back against Ranma. "More, please, Ranma - ahh!"

Ranma's hips pushed against Ryouga's backside involuntarily at the sound of his name on Ryouga's lips. He reached down shakily and trailed his strong fingers against the overly sensitive skin of Ryouga's stomach and hips. Hesitating, not wanting to take advantage of Ryouga but hoping that release would free him of the drug's powers, Ranma tentatively grasped the hot, hard, throbbing cock.

"Ah! Nnn, yeah," Ryouga thrust into the tight fist. "Not enough," he demanded.

"Shit Ryouga," Ranma's voice was shakier than he thought it would be. "This is all you're getting now. Later, when you're not messed up from weird Chinese drugs, and if you still want it, I'll give you more. I'll spread you apart on my bed, open you up, feel and smell and taste you until you're crying for it. Then I'll give you everything you want." He sucked an earlobe into his mouth, body overheating from the image he'd just described.

A low moan escaped Ryouga's mouth and hazy brown eyes meet stubborn blue. Ranma's breath caught in his throat as he leaned forward and pressed a careful kiss to those firm lips so close to his. It was innocent and chaste, positively bizarre considering the fact that Ranma was jacking Ryouga off while humping his naked ass, but perfect in spite of that.

Unthinkingly, Ranma squeezed his hand a little tighter, and Ryouga moaned into Ranma's mouth. Suddenly all innocence fled their kiss, and Ranma's tongue pushed deep. He'd dreamed this before, but reality was making him dizzy. Ryouga tasted like noodles and rain and strange spices from distant places. His sharp teeth grazed Ranma's lower lip possessively, and the boys shared a gasping breath.

"Ranma," Ryouga begged, licking the inside of Ranma's mouth. Ranma grunted in agreement. He opened his eyes and looked down at the toned body. The sight of his slightly paler hand wrapped around the dusky erection was too much for him to handle, so he squeezed his eyes shut again and focused on the talented tongue in his mouth.

Ryouga's tongue retreated, but Ranma's followed it. He moved his tongue in rhythm with his hand on Ryouga's cock and his own cloth-covered cock against Ryouga's ass. He knew he couldn't fuck Ryouga, yet, but he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to.

His mind supplied him with the tantalizing image of Ryouga just as he was now, pressed nearly flush against the wall, but with neither of them clothed and Ranma's cock sliding in and out of the perfect ass he pressed himself against the willing, fucking beautiful body.

Ranma increased the pace of his hand and thrust more urgently. He wouldn't last long like this, and he needed to make sure Ryouga was taken care of.

"R-Ran — Aahhh!" Warmth, thick and slightly sticky, splattered against the wall and over Ranma's hand.

"Fuck, Ryouga," Ranma whined, pushing himself hard against the tired body in front of him. He felt an uncomfortable moisture in his pants but couldn't bring himself to care.

Once he was sure Ryouga could stand on his own, Ranma released him. He turned so his back hit the tile and allowed himself to slide to the floor. Ryouga, after a moment, joined him. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither looking up from the tiles between their knees.

"So, ah, you feeling like yourself again?" Ranma shifted his gaze to his own right hand, the one that had been wrapped around Ryouga's cock. It still had semen on it, but Ranma resisted the urge to taste.

"Er, yeah," Ryouga coughed nervously. Ranma heard Ryouga take a deep breath and he winced in preparation of the beating he was about to willingly receive. He still couldn't bring himself to regret his actions. "Doyoulikeme?"

Ranma's head jerked over and he looked at Ryouga's face for the first time since they'd separated. He was surprised to see Ryouga's cheeks pink, with sharp canines nibbling at a kiss-swollen lower lip. He looked adorably innocent and vulnerable.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" Ranma wanted to punch himself. Why did he have to be such a damned coward when it came to his emotions? This time Ryouga really would hit him. Once again, however, Ranma was wrong.

"During, you know, you said something..." Ryouga shifted uncomfortably. "You wanted to do this again? But more? So does that mean you like me? Or is this just another way of screwing with me?" When Ranma didn't answer, Ryouga took that for his answer and stood to his feet angrily. "Well fuck you, then. Gods-damned fucking asshole." He looked around for his clothes, swearing more when he didn't see them.

"Wait," Ranma scrambled to stand next to him, grabbing his arm desperately. "I wasn't screwing with you. I swear. Don't leave mad at me." He looked at the tiles on the floor again, unable to meet the brown eyes of his friend. "I like you," he whispered at the floor, feeling his face heat.

"Oh." Ranma looked up to see a happy surprised look on Ryouga's face. "Good." A smile bloomed on those tantalizing lips, canines making twin indentions.

Slowly, terrified, Ranma stepped in front of Ryouga. Once more, their eyes met and they both swallowed nervously. They leaned towards each other, and their mouths met softly. This kiss was unlike both their tentative first kiss or the torrid one that had followed. It was comfortable, warm, a slow sweet friction of slightly-chapped lips moving softly together. When they broke apart, the boys shared a goofy smile, staring into each other's eyes, one foreheads resting against the other, until they heard the Tendos in the other rooms.

"I'll go get you some clothes," Ranma told Ryouga, unwilling to leave.

"No need," Ryouga shrugged, picking up a bucket of cold water and splashing himself with it.

"Good idea," Ranma agreed, picking up the black piglet. "But you're sleeping in my bed tonight." He glared as the piglet made a sound suspiciously like a laugh.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews will help me improve my lemon-crafting skills and may or may not result in cookies for the reviewers. ;D<p> 


End file.
